


Kindergarten

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Based loosely on a prompt about how Dawn is (most likely) a daddy's girl. I'll probably write a couple different fics that showcase this, because my heart melts thinking about Dawn & Barry.





	Kindergarten

They drove through a quiet part of town, away from the hustle and bustle of the busy streets of downtown Central City. 

It was the twins first day of kindergarten. 

Dawn and Donovan sat in the back of Barry and Iris' SUV, looking out their windows. 

"They look so grown up," Barry quietly said to Iris, as he looked at them through the rearview mirror. 

"I know," she said, in barely a whisper, reaching her hand to rest on Barry's thigh. 

Donovan's hair had lost some of the curl it had when he was younger, as well as some of it's lightness. It was now a darker shade of brown and was styled much like his father's. Something the five year old had specifically asked for. 

He wore dark jeans that were rolled up once, and sported black converse on his little feet. On top he wore a green t-shirt that matched his eyes, with a light grey cardigan over it. 

Dawn's hair was still a curly, light golden brown and was pulled back in a high ponytail. She was at a stage where she couldn't stand her hair being in her face, so it was usually pulled back or braided in some way. 

She wore navy blue leggings with dark brown booties. On top she wore a white tank top with ruffles on the neckline and a long grey sweater that went down to her knees. 

They were a sharp looking pair and they truly did look grown up. 

"Are we almost there mommy?" Donovan asked, keeping his eyes out the window. 

"Just a few more minutes baby," she said smiling back at him. 

"Hey. Do you guys remember the most important thing daddy and I told you not to do at school?" she turned her body to face them. 

"No speed," they said in unison.

"Don't worry mommy, we'll remember," Donovan said turning to smile at Iris. 

She reached to tug at his foot. She turned her gaze towards Dawn. Her face was serious and she sat quietly with her hands together. 

Iris reached to touch her leg. 

"It'll be fun sweetie, I promise."

Barry watched his daughter through the rear view mirror again, a loud sigh leaving his chest. 

"Bear, it'll only make it harder for her if she senses you're upset too," Iris whispered. 

"I know."

They finally reached the school. The twins unbuckled themselves and waited for their parents to open their doors. 

They both hopped out of the car. 

"Don't forget your backpack slugger," Barry said to his son. 

It'd been so natural as Donovan got older, to call him by the nickname his father had always called him. It made Barry feel closer to his late father in a way. 

They walked around the car to the curb where Iris and Dawn stood. Dawn immediately let go of Iris' hand and ran to Barry, wrapping her arms around his leg, while hiding her face. He bent over to pick up the little girl but she had a death grip on his leg. 

Barry looked over at Iris, who gave him a sympathetic smile as she held on to their son's hand. 

"Sweetheart? Hey, can you let go of daddy's leg for a second so I can talk to you?"

He could feel her shaking her head no.

"If I let go, you'll leave."

Barry's heart ached. 

"I'm not going anywhere until you're ready for me to go, I promise."

She slowly loosened her grip on him and Barry quickly lifted her into his arms. 

"Mommy can we go in now?" Donovan pleaded, warm green eyes looking up at her. 

Barry walked over and gave his son a kiss, telling him how proud he was of him. 

"I'll be right in," he told Iris. 

She kissed Dawn's cheek and headed inside the school. 

"Do you know how cool it is that you get to go to school and learn? You're a very lucky little girl."

"I wanna stay home with you daddy," she said faintly. 

"You know how much I love spending time with you and teaching you things at home, but this is part of being a big, brave girl. You know how you said you want to write like mommy when you grow up?"

She nodded to Barry, holding his gaze. Her green eyes were glossed over with tears that were threatening to fall at any moment. 

"Well in order to do that, you have to go to school sweetie. And you know what?"

"What?" 

"You're gonna make so many new friends and learn so many cool things you'll forget all about being sad and missing me and mommy. 

But even if you do miss us sometimes, that's ok too. And just know that while we're at work or when daddy's on Flash duty, I'm always missing you. But we always come back for each other right?"

"Right."

"So mommy and I will be here at 2pm sharp to pick you guys up."

"But you're always late daddy," she giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Not for this," he said in a serious voice. "I'll be so anxious to see you and hear all about your awesome day at school, there's no way I'll be late. 

So...are you ready to go in?"

Her eyes were bright and excited. 

As they made their way in she kept her grip on him tight. 

Iris was standing in the hall waiting for them as they walked in. 

"Where's Donovan mommy?"

"He's in class and he's waiting for you sweetie. Are you ready?"

Dawn looked at Barry, who gave her a reassuring look. 

"Mmhmm! And daddy said he wouldn't be late to pick us up later."

Iris laughed. 

"He's a good daddy isn't he?"

Barry gently let Dawn out of his arms and Iris knelt down to give her a hug. 

"Are you gonna be ok sweetie?" Iris asked her daughter. 

"Mmhmm. Daddy said I had to be brave and do this so I can write like you when I'm older, so I'm not so scared anymore."

Iris looked up at Barry and winked at him. 

Dawn gave Barry a quick hug on his leg and then darted off to her classroom. Before she walked in she turned towards him and blew him a kiss. He did the same and they both caught each other's kisses in their hands and held them to their hearts. 

"That thing you two do is adorable, friggen melts my heart," Iris said as she held on to Barry's arm. "You ready baby?"

Barry looked at her and gave her a faint smile. 

"Not really. This will get easier right?"

She squeezed his arm. 

"No. But we'll get through it together."

She gave him a quick kiss as they walked down the hall.


End file.
